


日常小短篇

by Wolfthecanis



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfthecanis/pseuds/Wolfthecanis
Summary: 3000字以內的短文集合。是IBSM還是SMIB會個別說明
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

目錄：

限定性撒嬌

怒

Switch to me


	2. 限定性撒嬌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冷到作者忽然就想看他們在極寒時期開車  
> 80km/h  
> 超短打  
> IBSM

在迎接這十年來最寒冷的冬天，伊吹藍同時迎來了本年度志摩最盛大的撒嬌期。他在享受甜蜜的同時，開始懷疑何時需為這段時光付上代價。

由於在東京都內病毒感染人士的數目有增無減，當政府宣布進入緊急時期，4機搜也分成了不同的更制，並且大幅度地減少了這兩週的上班時間。伊吹和志摩，兩個非常現實的中年男人，在不用上班的時間裡，非常合作地沒出過屋門，不如說，連被子窩也沒出過。伊吹思考著為何人生墮落如此，然後罪魁禍手正在大聲打呼。

是的，伊吹在心裡偷偷叫七味子的當事人志摩，正伏在伊吹身上酣睡，沒錯，是身上。志摩在下班那天拒絕回自己家，並堅持要到伊吹的宿舍渡過接下來非當值的幾天，伊吹表示不解：「在你家不好嗎，你家有地暖。」  
「你家上班比較近。」志摩這樣回道，一副理所當然。

雖然知道是幌子，但伊吹甘之如飴。  
的確，兩人回伊吹宿舍後翻雲覆雨的過程很美好，但當花了48小時都是赤裸在被子裡渡過，伊吹開始懷疑志摩原本的目的是甚麼。因為除了回應大自然的呼喚，志摩全程沒打算從布團離開，有事也只會使喚伊吹。假如因為空氣含水量偏低加上叫喊而使得喉嚨乾澀，志摩會用腳踢踢伊吹，後者不從的話他會抱著枕頭扁過頭：「我渴了——小藍—」

就算多不願爬出被窩接觸冷空氣，在聽到被叫小藍的瞬間身子先動了。伊吹痛恨自己愛慘了志摩一未。而志摩欣然道謝的方式也叫人又愛又恨。他會把用雙腿拑制著伊吹，然後在伊吹的耳邊低吟：「哪——進來。」

伊吹表示小藍和小小藍被過渡濫用，這樣對他的生態健康，和他們交往方式的健康都不好。  
他在這問題上對於戀人的怠隋提出嚴重抗議，然而他的戀人依然故我，並說：「有甚麼不好？這麼冷，又不建議外出，這樣大家也能保暖又能做運動，抑或」志摩提起腿，腳趾尖碰碰伊吹那精神頂透的象徵：「你不喜歡？」

「~~~~！喜歡啦！」

因為無力還擊這份霸道，伊吹報復地在對待志摩稍稍比平常粗魯一點，在志摩已經高潮得神智不清時還在敏感點上用力，導致後者罕有地像貓一樣撒嬌，斷斷續續的「舒服，喜歡」和艷春的呻吟暴力地色情。如果志摩因為高潮而伸出舌頭，他會貪婪地吸允，並邀請志摩對他做同樣的事情，志摩會因此有缺氧而失神的時候。伊吹看著他紅著眼睛瞪著自己時會有想道歉的衝動，但想想志摩的無人權技安行為後，他決定以深吻告終這場鬥氣，然後下一場性愛會由此作為起點。

平常就算是情熱但也甚少會主動討好伊吹的志摩，在這個短暫而漫長的工休期裡像是人生最後一次做愛一樣，無保留地將自己貼上伊吹的肌膚，並一次又一次叫他「藍」。伊吹除了更賣力地在志摩渴求著高潮時故意避開敏感點讓他焦躁，就是回應著志摩，叫他「一未」。名字的親切感讓伊吹覺得這幾天的互動比起以往都更貼近對方，但就有點太貼近，反而會衍生出不安。他在強硬把對方拖去洗澡時把心聲小聲地坦白了，志摩只是笑話他：「不安甚麼，我只是想跟你在一起而已。」

伊吹那刻不爭氣地哭了，泣聲在浴室迴響著，被志摩恥笑了一番。為了反擊伊吹把浴室作為新的戰場，然後大家在被蒸氣薰至快昏倒的狀態下共同協議以後不准再在浴室激烈做愛。伊吹指出「激烈」這字眼的字義有待商確，並指責志摩用詞曖昧。志摩白了他一眼，嘆息他的戀人不識羅漫。

盛大的志摩撒嬌期在天氣稍微回暖兩度後就結束了。看著戀人性冷淡地穿戴好並催促著自己快到上班的時間，伊吹忽然想念起那個會用嫵媚語氣叫著「小藍」的志摩。

而因過度無節操過了一週而導致強烈的余韻反彈至無心工作，則是後話的後話了。


	3. 零碎片段 - 怒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不太開心的PUIPUI
> 
> IBSM

肩膀一陣痛楚，志摩躺在地上，想著這真的是瘋了。

伊吹啃咬，然後舔品自己製作的破口。這樣的過程不斷重覆。志摩口中因為拳頭和牙齒猛烈碰撞而導致的傷口，在止血後腫脹起來。手臂差點脫臼，但是到最後脫臼的人是伊吹。禮尚往來。他可不會讓伊吹單方面地發泄情緒。而確實伊吹的無理也激怒了志摩。邏輯碎成塵霧，所有言語到最後化成利刃，從而輔助無法從打踢中表達的怒氣。

和伊吹交纏的下體，快感撕裂著志摩的官感。手腳和背不是打架的証明，就是伊吹那無敵牙齒的傑作。志摩也有反擊，並把對方英俊的臉，甚至是眼睛旁留下讓人側目的瘀青。但到最後他已經懶得動手指。眼淚是生理性還是真的傷心他也說不清楚。視線在每次眨眼前也會因為水氣而模糊，然後在成了淚水滑離眼眶後回復清晰。但幾秒後分秘物又會再次湧上。咸苦的味道在喉間很難受。

吵架的契機是甚麼？志摩想不起來。事情大概就是這種微不足道的程度。也可能只是導火線。他們中間塞滿了生活上微細的裂痕，志摩倒是要稱贊一下伊吹能忍這麼久才爆發。伊吹不擅自用言語表達自己的想法，很多時候也會將之化為行動。但這樣的結果志摩不敢恭維。

雖說沒有痛苦就沒有收獲，然而志摩不知道收獲伊吹傷心的神情和眼淚可以有甚麼作為。從戰果來說，是伊吹的勝利。伊吹用著原始的方式來宣示勝利。志摩從性事中感受不到愛戀，混雜著生理反應的快感讓他意外地冷靜。他本以為對方會在射精前都不會氣消，結果插入不消一會，志摩看到的是他戀人兼拍檔豆粒般大的眼淚，一滴，又一滴落在他的臉上。

伊吹從喉間低吼的聲音像頭受傷的野獸。志摩同情伊吹只能遵重本能行動，卻又無法認同他的行為。而無條件原諒對方的自己也是無可救藥。他在對方抽離時所引起的灼燒感深深感受到這點。

志摩不知道伊吹傷心的理由，也不想知道。要說哭的也是他才對。雖然這樣想，志摩倒沒有想要去責怪伊吹。他憐惜地摸上伊吹的臉，吻上那哭紅的眼睛，舔去淚水。伊吹無聲地泣喊著，環抱著志摩後頸的手臂收緊。

啊，這下子，兩人份的淚水要在他的體內化成一了。這樣的念頭閃過志摩的腦袋，然後他舉起了雙臂，回應伊吹笨拙的愛意。

＃


	4. Switch to me

鮮紅的玫瑰，MODEL X的深藍TESLA，GUCCI最新款西裝與經典LV皮鞋，還有超過180cm身高。這一切像是王子一樣浮誇的條件，不論在男在女的眼中也是足夠觸目，到了能讓人懷疑人生的地步。

本來應是這樣。但芝浦分署所的所有人在經過整整一個月的洗禮後，全都免疫了，並戲稱他「王子大人」。就連小警花們一看到那男人開著另一輛紅色法拉利時，也只是冷淡地打招呼，加上一句：「你找的志摩君快出來了，等一下吧。」

王子大人道謝，並耐心等候。於是當我們的當事人，志摩一未前腳踏出分署的正門，後腳就想逃回去了，然後這過程自然撞上在後面的伊吹。我們的王子大人沒有漏掉這一幕，連忙追上去慰問。伊吹一看到來人立刻抱著志摩的肩膀警戒，像忠心的犬隻想要保護主人。而對方也沒有示弱，並向前一步。

志摩心想，又來了。果然又來了。他的臉在兩大男人對峙被擠進那堆玫瑰裡，呼吸困難。他當然不想這位王子大人每隔幾天就跑來問他要不要去約會，但是他更討厭的是被兩個180cm的大男人夾在中間淪為三文治。這是身高欺凌，赤裸裸的身材岐視。

事緣一個月前的大型搶劫案裡，當這位王子大人，蓮田倫太郎在自己主持的派對裡被歹徒脅持時，由志摩和伊吹（其實還有整個警署出動的警察們）共同救下。但蓮田的說法是，當他要倒下時被強壯的臂彎救下，而那就是他的志摩一未。蓮田如是說。

遇人不淑。志摩面無表情地想。  
這想法看似悲觀，但其實不然。這位蓮田倫太郎不但有錢，還身高180cm，而且長得還不錯。這樣的同性整天在自己面前晃簡直是二次傷害，志摩也為了這個原因被警署大半的男性仇視，女性妒忌。

男性們就算了，女性們的心情他不了解。他不肯定女性們會否因為這位公子哥的追求方式而肯首，至少他不會。志摩根本不想回憶那天的畫面。  
與今天一樣誇張的花與車登場時，蓮田說出讓他畢生難忘的名句。

「老子可不是因為你長得可愛又身手好才對你一見傾心的。你跟誰在一起都好，分了吧，沒人比我更好了。」末了他還要跟一句「我的人魚公主。」  
志摩的臉部肌肉僵硬至要快抽筋，倒是後面的伊吹（和一眾男同事）笑到胃痛。志摩回頭做出姆指向下然後劃過頸項的動作，用嘴型說：「你們都死定了。」

他認真地回絕了蓮田，想著事情這樣就算了吧。但對方不屈不撓，於是志摩看了他那堆沒用的男同事一眼，選了個最大塊頭的，也就是伊吹。

「那你跟我男友打吧，打得贏我再考慮。」

在這莫名奇妙的理由下，伊吹忽然當上了志摩名義上的男友。志摩以為把蓮田推給伊吹後可以置身事外，但不。他的好拍檔非常有義氣地攬下這名號，還真的跟蓮田扛起來，到後來他都快要懷疑伊吹假戲真做。

這走向不太妙，不在他的計劃裡。

今天幸運地，他們用接下來有工作的名義推辭了這位富二代同性戀，伊吹忿忿地吐糟著「甚麼人魚公主，噁心死了。要是這樣志摩一失戀就變成泡泡了啊？太過份了。」，邊氣鼓鼓地吃著他的蜜瓜包。

志摩沒想到伊吹的論點是這麼單純，一時沒忍著就笑到被口水哽到了。

「不會有這樣的事。」

「也是呢志摩可是長著腿沒尾巴。」

「那是因為我不會失戀。」

「嗯？」

伊吹回頭，一瞬和志摩對視。他忽然感到臉有點熱，但說不出理由。

志摩一直注視著伊吹，眼光不曾離開。

這走向不太妙，不在他的計劃裡。他可是想一步步的，慢慢的讓伊吹的心裡每一寸都刻上他的名字。加速讓志摩暗喜同時也不滿意被打亂了步伐。

感謝蓮田倫太郎。也去你的蓮田倫太郎。

##  
11/2/2021 狼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我要在這裡嚴正聲明一下，這次的OOC一切怪罪新劇的那個編劇德尾。我只是順著他的思路想到人魚公主而已!!! 我相信大家都相信我的!（？


End file.
